My Hot Boys
by Broken Alice
Summary: Sakura's POV...I live with six guys who are my family. Come along with me on the journey of a lifetime. little by little being revised
1. Prologue

**Ok Everybody! Guess Who's Back and Ready for action?!**

**Its Me the One and Only Hyper Emo Girl!**

**So I have been currently rewriting all of my stories because I fell out of love with them and they were kinda deleted.  
One reason why I Haven't been updating is the fact that my computer deleted all of my stories and extra chapters. Two,  
My boyfriend was in the Hospital and I have been very depressed lately. Three, Highschool is very harsh to me this year.  
Four, I have been helping my friends lately because they are going through harsh times and so am I.**

So here is the Prolouge to My Boys!

**

* * *

**

**(Never Too Late - Three Days Grace)**

This world will never be

What I expected

And if I don't belong

Who would have guessed it

I will not leave alone

Everything that I own

To make you feel like it's not too late

It's never too late

Even if I say

It'll be alright

Still I hear you say

You want to end your life

Now and again we try

To just stay alive

Maybe we'll turn it all around

'Cause it's not too late

It's never too late

No one will ever see

This side reflected

And if there's something wrong

Who would have guessed it

And I have left alone

Everything that I own

To make you feel like

It's not too late

It's never too late

Even if I say

It'll be alright

Still I hear you say

You want to end your life

Now and again we try

To just stay alive

Maybe we'll turn it all around

'Cause it's not too late

It's never too late

The world we knew

Won't come back

The time we've lost

Can't get back

The life we had

Won't be ours again

This world will never be

What I expected

And if I don't belong

Even if I say

It'll be alright

Still I hear you say

You want to end your life

Now and again we try

To just stay alive

Maybe we'll turn it all around

'Cause it's not too late

It's never too late

Maybe we'll turn it all around

'Cause it's not too late

It's never too late (It's never too late)

It's not too late

It's never too late

* * *

**Five minutes later: Backstage**

"Omg…I cant believe we get to meet Three Days Grace!!" I squealed.

"Hn"

"Ah"

"Yea"

"Tch."

"Troublesome"

"Whatever Sakura-chan"

"Mou…you guys are so mean to me." I said with tears in my eyes.

Instantly Gaara and Sasuke gave me a hug and held me.

"Sorry Saku-chan." all six guys said at once.

Yep, these were my guys. I love them and no one could replace them. Gaara, the red headed troublemaker with a tattoo. I call him panda-chan. Sasuke the emo, egotistical, heartthrob, bastard. Oh, did I mention sexy, god-like, and chicken butt haired. I call him Sasky-chan. Kankuro aka my Kanky-kun who loves to make puppets and number one prankster along with Naruto. Naruto, my blonde idiot with the fox like grin. I call him foxy-chan. Shikamaru, the lazy, pineapple, smartass of the group. I call him my Shika. And last but not least Neji. Just like Sasuke except with white eyes and long brown hair that makes him look like a woman. I swear on my life that boy spends more of his time on his hair than with sports. I call him Neji-chan. You can guess it...they all hate their nicknames, but they will have to deal with it or I'll shank them.

And who am I…Well I'm Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Fear me. I'm the only girl with them. I have long bubblegum pink hair. IT'S NATURAL. But I put in black and red streaks courtesy of the hair freak Neji. Some times I wonder if he's gay. But back to me. I have emerald green eyes and I have a piercing on my lip. We all wear black or black and another color. We have to have black on at all times.

We live in the same house because we don't have family. We are family and no one can tear us apart.

In our school no one messes with us. The fan girls admire from faraway because if they come near MY BOYS they get the famous Uchiha Death Glare that Sasuke taught me. And Fanboys don't even try or they'll get glared at by my boys cuz I'm their girl. I swear I'm gonna stay a virgin till the day I die. I might as well become a nun and serve under god cuz there is no way in hell are these boys letting me have a boyfriend.

Okie Dokie…Too end my ranting lets get back to the concert.

"Kanky-kun"

"Yes, Saki-chan"

"Can I sit on you?" I whined.

"Why?"

"Cuz there's no seat left for me and my feet hurt"

"…Fine" he grunted.

After about ten minutes waiting backstage…The band comes in. Kanky covers my mouth to stop my squealing as I see one of the best bands on the planet enter.

We all hang out for awhile drinking and what not. I can't have a drink cuz the boys wont let me. They say I'm too innocent when I actually drank many times before. Sasky doesn't drink much cuz he's our ride home. HAHA SASKY!!

After a while I felt kinda drowsy and fell asleep on Panda's lap. I don't remember who carried me, I think it was Foxy. All I know is that my bed is comfy and I'm sleeping.


	2. Morning Wake ups and Cars

Welcome back my Loves to My Hot Boys..Rewritten!lol

Enjoy the Chapter!

* * *

"I feel like I am walking on air…" Smash.

I woke up to my radio blasting and threw it at the wall. 'Great…Now I have to buy a new one' I mumbled.

Looking at my Johnny Depp watch, I saw that it was 7:43.

'Holy. Fucking Shit. I'm late for the first day of school.' I panicked in my head.

I ran to Foxy's room first and pushed him off the bed. He landed straight on his ass.

"What was that for Saki-chan!?" he whined.

"We're late for school Foxy. Hurry up and wake Shika and Kanky. I'll go get panda, Sasky, and Neji."

Since my three boys are the hardest to wake up I took the easy way out.

A bucket of ICE COLD WATER.

First I went to Neji's room splashed it on him and then ran to Panda's room. The minute I splashed water on his face I ran like the devil was at my heels. Gaara isn't someone to mess with.

Sasuke was last. I splashed it on him but before I got away he grabbed me by my waist and started to tickle me.

" Sas-Sasky -giggle- We're -giggle- late for -giggle- our first day of school"

I pouted when he let go. But he kissed me on the cheek and walked to his bathroom. Good thing he didn't see me blushing like a tomato. Secret between you and me…I have a very large crush on that sexy emo kid.

* * *

I ran to my bathroom and took a quick shower. I threw on a pair of dark skinny denim jeans, black vans, baby blue bra, then on top a cute is what we aim for t-shirt. To accessorize I put on each ear two baby blue studs, one pair of yellow studs, and one pair of pink heart studs.(she has 4 piercing on each ear,) I put on a yellow bracelet on my left wrist and a Ryuk wristband on the other. To finalize my look some black mascara and eyeliner, piercing on my lip, and a rainbow studded belt at my waist.

I grabbed my black messenger bag, stuffed school stuff in it, my pink iphone, and my psp.

All of us have an iphone. Mine is pink, Gaara's is red, Sasuke's is navy blue, Naruto's is orange, Neji's is white, and Shika's is green, Kankuro's is black. They had no purple for him.

Shikamaru was already downstairs on the couch sleeping. Kankuro was on the floor watching tv. Neji was making breakfast. HAHA. Neji's our housewife. I'm messy I can't clean up for shit.

In the hallway came Naruto calling Sasuke a teme and Sasuke calling him the dope. Probably arguing about boxers and briefs again.

All the guys wore similar outfits. Long black jeans, with black vans, except their t-shirts were different. Neji had a white tshirt showing his 6pack. Naruto had an orange shirt. Sasuke had a black shirt. Shika had a green shirt. Gaara was sitting in the corner with a red shirt on. And Kanky had a purple shir-

"SASUKE~TEME!!"

"Would you guys shut up!! I'm trying to watch Jeff Dunham!" Kanky yelled.

I laid on top of Shika and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I'm close to my boys so this is never awkward. Plus Shika is my real brother.

We laid like that for awhile until I started to drift to sleep. Then came the commotion.

"Naruto no baka head!!"

"I'm sorry Neji…" Naruto said backing away. I sat up and saw the funniest Kodak moment ever. Neji had a rose apron on and a spatula in his right hand. On top of his "precious" hair lay scrambled eggs.

"Urusai baka" he mumbled and walked back to the kitchen. But he made sure to glare at the Kankuro who was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off.

"Breakfast is ready" Neji yelled.

"Yes Mother!" Everyone yelled and he scowled.

We all ran into the Kitchen and ate some of Neji's delicious pancakes with eggs.

* * *

After breakfast we grabbed are keys.

"Hey which car are we taking?" I asked.

"Hmmm…How about we take Sasuke's hummer." Gaara answered.

"Nah…I'm riding my bike. Anyone want come with?" I asked. Everyone stepped back five steps...No one ever wanted to ride with me.

See each of us have a car and a motorcycle.

Sasuke had a black hummer and a black motorcycle with blue flames and one cherry blossom on each side.

Gaara had a red convertible and a red motorcycle with black flames and the same two cherry blossoms as Sasuke.

Shika had a green Porsche. He didn't want a motorcycle so I made him put a cherry blossom on the side of the car. Kankuro had a black Lamborghini with a purple cherry blossom and no bike.

Neji had a white hummer and white motorcycle with black flames and a cherry blossom. Naruto has an orange lamborghini with a black cherryblossom on the hood of the car.

Now me…I have a black Lamborghini with pink flames and my motorcycle looks the same. The cherry blossoms on everybody's ride was the guys idea to make me feel loved. Gawd I swear I made the guys too soft.

"C'mon lets roll guys" I yelled and we were off to Fire High.

And I must say we are gonna rule the school.


	3. Of School & Bitches

**Ok...so umm warning...it might be awhile for updates on the other stories, I want to work on this one first.  
To other authors that I've read their stories and haven't reviewed for, it seems my computer won't let me send you reviews, so  
please don't kill me.**

**Also for all the people who reviewed this story...Thank You Very Much for your support!**

**to :**

StOrM iS mY pOwEr- Yes there will be other pairings...Just continue reading!

Special thanks to Bonds of Hatred for understanding my situation I'm going through,

**Now...on with the story!**

* * *

I parked my bike in the school's parking lot. Then next to me was Sasuke's hummer. People gawked at our rides.

Sasuke came out of his truck rubbing his head. Immediately I knew why. Foxy must have caused something. I always carry a bottle of painkillers just incase cuz only god knows how much we suffer with Foxy.

"Here you go Sasky-kun!" I said passing him two painkillers and my bottle of water.

He gulped them down.

"Thanks Sak. Let's head in now."

I grabbed his hand in mine and Panda's was holding my other hand. Neji, Shika, Kanky, and Foxy walked behind us as we went into the school.

The office was right next to the entrance so that helped us out alot.

I walked up to the secretary. She had black hair and her name tag said that her name was Shizune.

"Umm… Ms. Shizune-san, I'm here to register us into the school.

"Ah, yes. You must be the students from Suna. Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Subaku Gaara, Subaku Kankuro, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, and Hyuuga Neji. Please follow me to the principal's office."

Ms. Shizune stood up from behind her desk and beckoned for us to follow her. Just to say I was very nervous. So I grabbed Shika's hand and he gave me a reassuring but tired look.

We followed the woman down the hall to a mahogany door that had in gold letters "principal" written.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in" said a voice from inside.

We walked in as Shizune explained to the principal about us.

"OMG TSUNADE-BAACHAN!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I heard Foxy yell.

We all stared at him in disbelief. How did he know the principal?

"Well. Well. Well. It's nice to see my grandson again. How are you Naruto?"

GRANDSON!! I yelled in my head.

"I'm cool Granny. This is my new family. Sakura, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kankuro, and Gaara."

"It's nice to see Naruto's new family. I've heard so much about you from him. Anyways here are your schedules." She said passing out the paper.

Homeroom- Kakashi Hatake rm 107

Period 1- History- Kurenai Yuuhi rm 100

Period 2- Health- Asuma Sarutobi rm 130

Period 3- Math- Iruka Umino rm 144

Period 4- Lunch

Period 5- Science- Orochimaru and Jiraiya rm 150

Period 6- Free

"You all have the same classes. Now please be off you have homeroom right now."

* * *

La, la, la, la, la. I skipped through the halls. I also dragged Neji to skip with me but he scowled until I mentioned I will buy him that blow dryer that he wanted. The minute I said that, he grabbed my hand we skipped down the halls singing. All the guys looked at him disgusted. I TOLD YOU HE IS PROBABLY GAY!! (Roflmao I could imagine Neji doing that)

We finally reached room 107 after five minutes of skipping.

Kanky knocked on the door.

"Come in" came a voice from inside.

I opened the door and the minute we walked in there was fan girls and fan boys yelling:

"OMG Marry Me!!"

"OMG THOSE BOYS ARE SOOOOOOO HOT!!"

"BEAR MY CHILDREN!!"

My boys glared at the guys while I glared at the girls.

The teacher sweat dropped. "Ok SHUT UP EVERYBODY AND LET THEM INTRODUCE THEMSELVES!!"

Everyone gulped at the man.

"Ok…My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm 16 and I LOVE RAMEN! I live with my bro's over there and my little sis with the pink head. My favorite color is orange. I love to skateboard , bothering the temes, and hanging with them. I also love rock music."

"Naruto you can sit next to Hinata. Hinata please raise your hand." Kakashi said not peeling his eyes away from his porn book. I shuddered thinking how Kanky has those under his bed.

The girl named Hinata raised her hand and our idiotic brother bounced to his seat. Hey, wait a minute. She has eyes like Neji. NOOOOO WAY! This isn't the same Hinata he told me about. Is it?

"Hn…My name is Gaara Subaku. Yes this tattoo on my head is real. I like the color red. I live with all these people plus the blonde idiot" "Hey!" Naruto yelled. I own a motorcyle and a convertible. I like to skateboard. I love rock music. Cookies are my fetish. I hate fan girls and fan boys who come near my brothers and sister."

"OMG I LOVE YOU!"

"MARRY ME!"

"BE MY BOYFRIEND!!"

And there goes the stupid fan girls again.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!! Ok…Now Gaara go sit next to Tsukiko. Tsukiko raise your hand. Tsukiko?" Kakashi sighed and threw an eraser at a black haired girl.

"Who? What? When?" She said then glared at Kakashi.

"Tsukiko this is Gaara he will be sitting next to you for the whole year."

"Whatever" She mumbled as Gaara sat next to her.

**(Ok my peeps. Quick intermission. Lets see. I seem to have put my character into this story. I love the name Tsukiko so that is me. DEAL WITH IT!!)**

"Sup…My name is Kankuro Subaku. I'm related to Gaara but these dudes are my family too. I love the color purple. IF YOU THINK IT'S GAY YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF! I hate fan girls and fan boys. My hobbies are skateboarding and making life size puppets. I love rock music. Oh and I have a Lamborghini."

"OMG KANKURO MARRY ME!!"

"NO MARRY ME"

"I'M BETTER THAN THAT SLUT! GO OUT WITH ME!"

"Don't worry ladies…There's plenty of Kankuro to go around."

I sighed and bonked him on the head. "ITAI!!" He can be such a pervert.

"Ooookkkkk…. Kankuro you can sit next to Ino. Ino raise your hand."

A blonde girl wearing a lot of purple raised her hand. Hold up. Now freeze. This can't be the same Ino-pig from kindergarden. PLEASE GOD DON'T LET IT BE HER!!

"Troublesome…My name is Shikamaru Nara. That -yawn- is my family. I'm more related to the pink headed troll. "Hey!!" Anyways, I like skateboarding, sleeping, and watching the clouds."

"Ok….Shikamaru you can go sit next to Temari."

A dirty blonde headed girl raised her hand. She had her hair in four pigtails. That reminded me of someone. But I don't remember….

"My name is Neji Hyuga. Yes, Iam related to Hinata. She is my cousin. I love to skateboard and cook also fighting."

"DON'T FORGET FIXING YOUR HAIR." I yelled. He scowled.

"Neji you can sit next to TenTen over there." Kakashi pointed out.

OMG it's Bun Buns I haven't seen her in like forever. Wait till I introduce myself they are going to get a kick out of that.

"OMG MARRY ME SEXY!!"

"I LOVE YOU!!"

"BE MY SNUGGLE BUNNY STARFISH PANTS!!"

**(A/N: roflmfao that was on a radio station were this man's wife called him that in a gas station)**

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DAMN SLUTS" yelled Kakashi. Wow doesn't he have a mouth Even while reading a disgusting porn book.

"Hn…My name is Sasuke Uchiha. You don't have to know anything about me."

Insert sweat drops from me and the gang.

"OMG,OMG,OMG, MARRY ME!!"

"I LOVE YOU!!"

"LET ME BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND"

"I'LL SHOW YOU A BETTER TIME THAN THAT PINK SLUT"

That's it…that just blew my top.

"WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING A SLUT YOU DAMN SLUTTY BIMBO. ALL OF YOU VULTURES SHOULD SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASSES!!"

"Thank you Ms. Haruno."

"Your welcome Kakashi-sensei" I said while glaring at the bitches.

"Sasuke you may sit in the empty seat in the back."

"Yo…My name is Sakura Haruno. Shikamaru is my brother from a different mother. Those other boys are my other brothers and we live together. I like the color black, skateboarding, dancing, rock music, and hanging with my family. I also love fighting. I HATE fan girls and fan boys. Yes my hair is naturally pink. Oh and don't mess with me, my friends, or my family or you will be in hell."

"OMG FORE-HEAD GIRL" I smirked.

"SAKU!!" yelled Temari. Now I remember. She's Panda and Kanky's sister.

"OMG IT'S MY SAKI!!" TenTen yelled while running and grabbing me in a bone crushing hug.

"Yes. It's nice to see you again too Ino-pig, Temari, and TenTen."

"Omg What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm here with the boys cuz we got expelled at our old school." I explained.

"Ok...Sorry to break this reunion but you need to get to your seats Ms. Haruno."

"What Ever Kaka-sensei...Where do I sit?"

Kakashi twitched at my nickname for him. " You can sit next to Sasuke..."

"WHAT NO WAY!!"

"WHY DOES THAT PINK BITCH GET TO SIT NEXT TO HIM!!" a girl with red hair in an unusual style yelled. She wore ugly thick black glasses, shorts not even passed her butt and a halter top that landed above her belly button. coughSlutcough

"HE'S MINE!!"

Fan girls we can't live without them...I mean You can live without them.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING ME A BITCH YOU UGLY ASS RED HEADED EXCUSE FOR A SLUT!!" I yelled at her while Bun Buns tried to hold me back.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SLUT YOU PINK HEADED BITCH! YOUR LUCKY I DON'T KICK YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW! THE NAMES KARIN AND DON'T FORGET CUZ I'M YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!!" the bitch yelled back sending spit into my face.

"Bring It on Bitch! You already look like the devil itself except sluttier" I told her trying to keep my cool.

"Karin sit down and leave Sakura alone. Sakura sit in your seat." Kakashi said.

"Gladly"

"Oh, and Karin"

"Yes Sensei?" she said acting innocent. Blech.

"Detention for the rest of the week."

I smirked While she turned around and glared at me. Just to piss her off more I sat on Sasuke's lap instead of my seat. I straddled him and whispered in his ear to play along. He nodded and placed his hands on my waist. I took out a marker to made a hickey mark on my collar bone. Then Sasuke put his mouth on the spot and pretended to give me one. When Karin turned around again she looked furious. I mean her hair and eyes were flaming. I winked, pecked Sasuke on the cheek and sat in my seat.

Ah. This is going to be a great year.

* * *

**Timeskip: Lunch**

I walked into the cafeteria with the boys at my side. They kept glaring at every boy that looked at me and drooled. I love my men. And they love me. Let's sing the Barney Song. I love you ! You Love me ! We're a Happy Family! Yes my mind is very Random at the moment. Gaara gave me a Full throttle five minutes ago. Oh, How I love those cuz the minute I finish it I drive the guys nuts.** (A/N: I actually do that to my friends)**

Everyone stared at me. The fan girls glared. The fan boys drooled. They just hate cuz Im a Rockstar.

Yes i have a band with my boys. Called Shattered Hearts.

Karin glared at me so I told Naruto to do me a favor and he ran out quickly. Sorry I'm not telling you why yet.

I glared right back at the whore and wrapped my arm around Sasuke's. Her glare became intense but living under the Uchiha and Subaku for years I can ignore it.

Suddenly the intercom snap! crackled! and Popped! to life. Lol.

"Good afternoon students. This is your principal Tsunade speaking. Today after lunch we will have a talent show in the auditorium. Thank you!"

Ah, the beauty of your brother's grandmother as the principal.

Yes I told him to put her up for a talent show, but at a price. Twitch. I have to buy him ramen for a week.

God Help me....

* * *

**Sorry...Have to let the chapter end here...I hope you liked it. **

**Please don't kill the Emo Girl.**

**R&R people...**


	4. Talent Show and Surprises

**Hi Again Readers!**

**Welcome to the next Chapter of My Hot Boys!**

**Just to say...these few beginning chapters are giving you info on their lives...The good stuff comes later on.**

**Well...I don't want to ramble to much....So On with the Story!**

**(I do not own any of the songs or Naruto)**

* * *

**Timeskip: Lunch**

I walked into the cafeteria with the boys at my side. They kept glaring at every boy that looked at me and drooled. I love my men. And they love me. Let's sing the Barney Song. I love you ! You Love me ! We're a Happy Family! Yes my mind is very Random at the moment. Gaara gave me a Full throttle five minutes ago. Oh, How I love those cuz the minute I finish it I drive the guys nuts.** (A/N: I actually do that to my friends)**

Everyone stared at me. The fan girls glared. The fan boys drooled. They just hate cuz Im a Rockstar.

Yes i have a band with my boys. Called Shattered Hearts.

Karin glared at me so I told Naruto to do me a favor and he ran out quickly. Sorry I'm not telling you why yet.

I glared right back at the whore and wrapped my arm around Sasuke's. Her glare became intense but living under the Uchiha and Subaku for years I can ignore it.

Suddenly the intercom snap! crackled! and Popped! to life. Lol.

"Good afternoon students. This is your principal Tsunade speaking. Today after lunch we will have a talent show in the auditorium. Thank you!"

Ah, the beauty of your brother's grandmother as the principal.

Yes I told him to put her up for a talent show, but at a price. Twitch. I have to buy him ramen for a week.

* * *

**Timeskip: Talent Show**

Let's See the Bitch and her cough_SLUT_cough crew are the only ones who signed up...besides us.

"Hey Foxy! Kanky!"

"Yea Cherry?!" they said.

"Let's do something to those bitches!"

They smirked and pulled out their secret stash of pranks. Hey what I tell you I have a deranged family...I still wonder how they fit that stuff in their pants. Wait I shouldn't be talking...I don't use a purse soo...I keep a pocket knife in my bra, a dagger in my pants on my thigh, my cellphone on the other side of the bra, money next to my underwear, a tiny handgun in my shoes. How do I do it? Idk I just do it! Yay for winging it!

I helped the boys set up the smoke bombs, paint bombs, and all sorts of stuff around the stage. Muahahahah! Gotta go and get ready!

"Hello everyone and welcome to Fire High's first Talent show! Looks like we have two signups...So let's begin with the Sasu Bear Girls (sweatdrop). Give them a hand."

cricket. cricket.

Then came the slut crew or may I say the Sasu Bear Girls! Now I'm roflmfao.

"Ok Everybody! We are Sasu Bear Girls. Hope you like our singing!!" Ami one of the bitches yelled.

They all wore a red halter top ending at there bellybutton and booty shorts. They wore very high pumps.

Then the music started...

**(sneaker night- Vanessa Hudgens)**

_**Karin**_

_Put your sneakers on, Put your sneakers on_

_We're goin' dancin' all night long _

_I got somewhere to be, I want you to come with me_

_See I've put my sneakers on, Cause I'm gonna keep dancin'_

_After they all go home _

_So are you ready? Did you eat? Do you have the energy? _

_Are you reloaded? Are you able to stay on your feet?_

_Don't want you passing out after a couple hours of beats..._

_We're keep going, And going, And going, Yeah, Cause_

_**Ami**_

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance_

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance_

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance_

_It will come easily when you hear the beat, oh_

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance_

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance_

_**Karin**_

_All you gotta do is take a chance_

_Yeah that's right, it's sneaker night _

_So now they're closing, Close it up,_

_Shut it down, go home now_

_But this far from the end, Second round, Ding,_

_It's about to begin_

_Cause I got comfortable full_

_Where the weather is nice_

_So let's take it outsideT_

_he... slam, hands clap_

_And the beatbox, and it's all right_

_**Ami**_

_Don't you even worry about other plans_

_Yeah, that's right it's sneaker night! _

_When the sun goes down, Oh we wake up_

_I got no sleep. Ha! No need_

_No compliment staying away_

_When the beat is like an earthquake _

_We're unstoppable, we're uncontrollable_

_Just admit it, You can't stop it, It's addictive_

_**Karin**_

_Put your sneakers on...Let's go all night long..._

cricket. cricket.

"Our next song is dedicated to our Sasuke-kun! If your there we love you!!" Karin screamed like a banshee into the mic.

Insert gag and barf from Sasuke and me.

**(toxic- britney spears)**

_Baby, can't you see_

_I'm calling_

_A guy like you_

_Should wear a warning_

_It's dangerous_

_I'm fallin' _

_There's no escape_

_I can't wait_

_I need a hit_

_Baby, give me it_

_You're dangerous_

_I'm lovin' it_

**They were dancing seductively. Yuck.**

_Too high_

_Can't come down_

_Losing my head_

_Spinning 'round and 'round_

_Do you feel me now _

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic_

_I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxi_

_cAnd I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

**They dipped low and you could see their cleavage. Ewww! Gaara grimaced at the sight.**

_It's getting late_

_To give you up_

_I took a sip_

_From my devil's cup_

_SlowlyIt's taking over me _

_Too high_

_Can't come down_

_It's in the air_

_A__nd it's all around _

_Can you feel me now _

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic _

_I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic _

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

**Here comes the finale**

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic_

_I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic _

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready now_

And ... BOOM WENT THE BITCH! Look there's pretty colors everywhere!

And that was our cue... We jumped on the stage as other people took the whores off the stage. The guys were break dancing.

All the boys had on Tripp pants with a lot of chains and black t-shirts that had Shattered Hearts in red written on them. Naruto took drums, Neji-keyboard, Kanky took a guitar and so did Shika. Sasky took a mic and his guitar. Gaara works the lights for us and sings with me sometimes.

Then I came on stage. My pink hair was up in a high ponytail with my bangs framing my face. I had a Red shirt with Shattered Hearts written in black, a black choker with a red ruby hanging from it. I wore the tripp pants and black etnies. I grabbed the mic and yelled:

"Alright Fire High! You Kno what? We gonna set this place a Blazin!"

_**(Decode by Paramore)**_

_How can i decide whats right?  
When your clouding up my mind,  
I cant win your losing fight,  
All the time._

_How can i ever own whats mine?  
When your always taking sides,  
But you wont take away my pride,  
No not this time...  
Not this time._

_How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well,  
How did we get here?  
I think i know how._

_The truth is hiding in your eyes,  
Its boiling in my blood,  
But you think that i cant see.  
What kind of man that you are?  
If your man at all,  
I will figure this one out.  
On my own...  
(Screaming i love you so)  
On my own...  
(My thoughts you cant decode)_

_How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well,  
How did we get here?  
I think i know how._

_Do you see,  
What weve done,  
Were gonna make such fools,  
Of ourselves...  
Do you see,  
What weve done,  
Were gonna make such fools,  
Of ourselves...  
YEAH_

_How did we get here  
I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
I think i know how...  
I think i know._

_There is something,  
I see in you,  
It might kill me,  
I want it to be true._

"Ok Guys I wanna invite my friend Ino up here! We wanna sing I kissed a Girl by Katy Perry!"

_**(I kissed a Girl- Katy Perry)**_

_(sakura)_

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention  
(Ino)  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it  
(sakura)  
No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter,  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature,  
It's not what,  
Good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey  
(ino)  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it,  
(Sakura)  
Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent  
(both)  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

"Ok Guys I'm out but in five minutes I'll be back for more with the others!" I yelled and we went to the back to freshen up.

* * *

Guess who we bumped into?

"Tatsuya." I whispered.

"Hello Saku-chan" he purred to me.

Guess what...I just bumped into my filthy ex. Yes surprisingly I have an ex. This asshole use to be my everything until I caught him cheating on me...but more or less what was weird was he was cheating on me with my mom. Gross ain't it. Tatsuya was 18 then my mom was 29. She had me when she was 14. That damn whore slept with many men.

He has short, straight black hair with the "emo" bangs to cover his gorgeous red eyes. Right now he wore a black shirt that said "Your girlfriend waz here" and an arrow pointing to his manhood. He also wore faded jeans and nikes. Um, don't tell the guys he's my ex. I never knew them until after I broke up with Tatsuya. But I think they're gonna find out now.

"So little blossom, Still a whore I see?" he asked. What an arrogant jerk. Worse than Sasuke.

"Actually Tatsuya...I was never the whore. But I do fairly remember you being one." Ah, me and my sassy mouth.

"You Little Bitch" Tatsuya yelled and tried to grab me. But before I felt the pull I was against someone's chest.

I looked up to see Sasky to the rescue.

"Yo shrimp stop calling Sakura a bitch you asshole." Kanky said.

I dug my head deeper into Sasuke's chest as he held onto me. Tears were streaming down my face. I felt like a weakling, at the mercy of a low life.

"Ugh. Troublesome. The next time you call my little sister a bitch I'll kick your ass and these guys will help." Shika told him.

"Yea you bastard! No one calls Sakura a bitch and gets away with it!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh look…Saki has some man whores to follow her around. How much is she paying you to sleep with her?"

I heard a growl come from Sasuke has Tatsuya said those words.

"Oh Well. I guess I'll be taking my leave. ByeBye Cherry."

And with that the asshole left. Sasuke looked down at me and asked the golden question.

"Sakura...who was that jerk?"

I didn't want to respond so he took the easy way out. Tickling.

"Stop-giggle-It-giggle-I'll-giggle-tell you."

Sasuke stopped and all the boys looked at me with intent gazes.

"WHAT?! DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK IM GONNA TELL YOU IN THE PUBLIC...Tch, Idiots" I yelled then mumbled the rest.

I pulled them into the dressing room and locked door. I took a deep breath and got ready to tell the story of The Cherry and the Asshole.

"Ok guys...Promise me that after you hear the story, you won't go berserk and start killing people."

"We promise!!" They yelled at once. CREEPY!

"Ok...So it all started when..."

* * *

**Ok sorry for the cliffy....I'm tired...**

**Iknow I know...I kissed a Girl is weird there...But they said they were singing it by katy perry not that they wrote it.**

**some of you can notice that I made minor changes and connected two chapters together...but I hope you enjoyed it! R&R my loves**


	5. author's note, please read

**Ok...this is Broken Alice (before I was AliceLovesJasperForever)**

Honestly I am really sorry for no updating on the stories. They will all be on Hiatus. I've been having a hard time lately  
with home, school, and basically life. The updating dates on my profile are going to be changed  
because i cant follow that schedule. I'm really and truly sorry about this. Please forgive me...

I promise you that I will bring back these stories. Most likely after valentines day because thats when things should start  
running more smoothly for me.

Thank you for your patience with me.

Love, Broken Alice.

P.S. I Know I know. Stop changing my Pen name.


End file.
